


Without You

by radkoko



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Without Iruka, the village just doesn't feel like home.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Home

Something was off about the village.

Iruka had been gone for exactly 62 hours, 23 minutes, and 15 seconds. Yes… Kakashi had been counting.

It was something Kakashi couldn’t really explain, but there was something that felt strange about the village since Iruka had left on his mission. It was like the whole place had lost a little bit of life. The conversations in town were duller, the sky seemed grey, and the birds didn’t sing as loud.

Kakashi was just wondering how he’d never seen this change before. If he was honest, it was probably because he’d never been here alone without Iruka before. Unlike Iruka he was almost always on missions. This time though he’d had a bit of a miscalculation with his chakra reserves and managed to do it just before Iruka left on one of his standard summer missions.

He was sure if he mentioned it to any of his friends they’d tell him that nothing had really changed, that it was just how Kakashi was seeing everything. But that felt all too cheesy for Kakashi to believe.

Going home to an empty house wasn’t appealing, so Kakashi found himself muddling his way through town. He had an afternoon snack and looked at the fresh food in the market. It really wasn’t enough of a distraction. He even took his usual route past the memorial stone, but it too didn’t feel as comforting as a normal day. Still when the sun started to set, he was running out of options. He’d still need to sleep, even if he didn’t feel like calling his house a home right now. It was too cold and lonely when he was alone.

As he ambled into sight of his house, the first thing he noticed was the lights on and someone moving about inside. Kakashi’s hand immediately went for his weapons pouch as he snuck closer, but when he reached out with his chakra to see who it was he felt the warmth of only one familiar person.

“Iruka!” Kakashi came blazing in the door, tossing his shoes aside, and pulled Iruka into a hug.

“There you are…” Iruka’s voice soft, but Kakashi could almost hear the smile that grew on his face.

“How long have you been home?” Kakashi asked letting go to get a chance to look at Iruka’s face. He looked obviously tired, but there was relief and comfort from being home. Kakashi wondered how he’d missed Iruka’s presence back in the village.

“Not long,” Iruka said turning his attention to the tea that had been forgotten when Kakashi came in the door.

“Welcome Home,” Kakashi greeted him properly.

Now that Iruka was back, it truly felt like home.


End file.
